


Dust

by Mics59



Series: Science Bros week 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tony takes care of Bruce, i don't know how this works help me please, it can be read as friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Tony washes Bruce's hair after a mission





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first work for Science Bros week 2019  
> I don't own anything from this fanfic, only the typos and grammar mistakes lol (if you see one tell it on the comments so I can correct it)  
> ( rated teen for a swear word, better be safe than sorry :D )  
> not beta'd (is that how it's written ?)

\- How the fuck did you manged to get concrete on your hair ? - Tony said as he washed Bruce's hair.  
\- I don't know.  
\- Of course you wouldn't know, it was a rethorical question.  
\- mmmm  
\- Tilt your head, I need to take out the dust in your hair  
\- ok  
Bruce did as ordered and for a moment, Tony thought that they could be normal.


End file.
